The present invention relates to a radioactive fluid used to treat tumors in vivo in an animal body. The fluid is to be used in combination with an implantable catheter attached to an inflatable balloon that is placed in proximity of a tumor or in the cavity left by the surgical removal of a tumor from an animal body. The radioactive fluid of this invention is used to inflate the balloon and provide a radiation dose to tumor tissue or to tissue surrounding the resection cavity. This solution is a xe2x80x9cbrachytherapy fluidxe2x80x9d that consists of an aqueous solution of a water-soluble radioactive molecule with other appropriate physiologically-acceptable ingredients.
In many cases, surgical procedures for the removal of a tumor leaves cancer cells in the area adjacent to the tumor. This occurs for various reasons, for examples, the cancer cells are not visible to the surgeon""s view or no dye or stain is available to enable the cancer cells to be seen by the surgeon. These remaining cells can cause recurrence of the cancer. Additional therapies are thus needed to treat this surgical area.
One form of treatment is to give a local radiation dose to this area. This can be accomplished by brachytherapy, which involves the implantation of a radioactive source (as solid pellets) in an area near or surrounding a tumor. Traditional brachytherapy involves placing one or more solid radioactive pellets or needles in the area to be treated. Determining proper placement of the radioactive pellets is not simple and the implantation itself is difficult, expensive, time consuming and offers a potential for the introduction of infection. Additionally, dosimetry for these sources is often difficult to calculate because of complex geometry issues.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,582 teaches the use of an implantable apparatus, such as a catheter, for the treatment of tissue surrounding a cavity left by surgical removal of a brain tumor. This technique has the advantage over traditional brachytherapy in that the apparatus is inserted during the same surgical procedure used to remove the tumor; thus no additional surgery is required and the possibility of infection is greatly reduced. Additionally, the balloon fills the volume left by the tumor mass and the determination of where to place the radioactivity is less complicated. Dosimetry calculations are also simplified with a single, spherical radioactive source. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,767 teaches the method and apparatus for radiation treatment of a tumor using an inflatable treatment device placed in an incision adjacent to the tumor wherein the inflatable device is filled with a radioactive treatment fluid. However, a description of the radioactive solution to be used with the device is not included in these above patents.
Several radioactive isotopes of iodine have been used for medical applications. Some of these isotopes include iodine-123 (123I), iodine-125 (125I), and iodine-131(131I). Iodine-123 has a 13.1 hour half life and emits gamma photons that are useful for nuclear medicine imaging. Iodine-125 has a 60.14 day half life and emits several relatively low energy photons that are used as labels on antibodies to guide surgical procedures in cancer patients and as a tracer to evaluate kidney function. Iodine-131 has a 8.04 day half life and emits gamma photons that are useful for nuclear medicine imaging plus beta particles useful for therapeutic applications.
Much work has been done on radioiodination methods. Molecules of interest have generally been proteins such as antibodies, smaller peptides, and other biologically active molecules. For example, the dyexe2x80x94tetraiodotetrachlorofluorescein (rose bengal)xe2x80x94has been labeled with 131I to study liver function [Taplin, G. V., et al., J. Lab. Clin. Med., 45, 665 (1955)]. Alpha-methyltyrosine iodinated with 123I can be used to assess amino acid transport rate in gliomas [Kuwert, T., et al., J. Nuclear Medicine 38(10), 1551 (1997)]. Also, 125I labeled monoclonal antibodies have been used to help identify cancer tissue during surgical procedures [Nieroda, C. A, et al., Cancer Res., 55(13), 2858-65 (1995)].
A process for radioiodination of molecules is usually accomplished by either an exchange reaction or an electrophilic substitution. For example, sodium iothalamate is labeled with 125I in an exchange reaction by heating radioactive sodium iodide (e.g., Na125I) with iothalamate [Hung, Joseph C., et al., Nucl. Med. Biol., 21(7), 1011-12 (1994)]. The electrophilic process is facilitated by the oxidation of iodide to an electrophile in the presence of the molecule to be labeled. Electrophilic attack can then occur, typically at the ortho position of phenolic groups, such as tyrosine. Several common oxidizing agents are commercially available, for example from Pierce Chemical Company, PO Box 117, Rockford, Ill. 61705, U.S. Chloramine-T (N-chloro-4-methylbenzenesulfonamide sodium salt, Pierce Chemical Company) is a water soluble oxidizing agent. It requires the addition of an another reagent to stop the reaction and must then be separated from the solution. IODO-GENW(copyright) (Pierce Chemical Company) is a water-insoluble oxidizing agent for iodination. It is typically coated as a film on the inside of the reaction vessel. This is accomplished by dissolving it in chloroform, applying the solution to a reaction tube, then evaporating the solvent. Iodination is accomplished by addition of an aqueous solution containing the radioactive iodide and the material to be labeled to the IODO-GENO(copyright)-coated test tube. Removing the solution from the tube terminates the reaction and effects separation of the substrate from the reagent. Another popular method involves the use of IODO-BEADS(copyright) (Pierce Chemical Company) which are polystyrene beads with the oxidizing agent (Chloramine-T) chemically bonded to the bead. Removing the plastic beads from solution terminates the reaction.
The structures of these oxidizing agents are shown below: 
Most commonly, the above reagents are used to radiolabel proteins. The amino acid most reactive towards electrophilic iodination is tyrosine because of the phenolic group. Scheme 1 below illustrates the radioiodination of tyrosine using IODO-GEN(copyright) as the oxidizing agent. Iodide is oxidized to an electrophilic species, postulated to be Ixe2x80x94Cl. Electrophilic attack then occurs at the ortho position of the phenol. 
Although iodine-125 has ideal nuclear properties for use in the above described devices, in the iodide form 125I has less than ideal properties. For example, it is readily oxidized to form volatile iodine, I2. In addition, if leakage from the device occurs, activity will concentrate in body tissues, such as thyroid and stomach, giving an undesirable radiation dose to those tissues for the patient. Thus, although technology exists for the iodination of many molecules, no one has described the properties and compounds to be used with said implantable devices described above. There is thus a need for a compound that has the appropriate properties for use with these devices.
This invention provides a radioactive solution to be used in conjunction with the implantable apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,429,582 and 5,611,767 and still have the solution clear from the body if leakage should occur without undesirable concentration of radioactivity in any tissue. Surprisingly, it has been found that radioiodinated compounds meet these desired properties are compounds of the formula 
m and n are independently 0, 1, 2 or 3, X is a group that is negatively or positively charged at physiological pH, R, R1, R2 and R3 are independently hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, or a carboxyl group, and I* is 123I, 131I or 125I, and its pharmaceutically-acceptable salts. A method for using these radioiodinated compounds of Formula (II) in a catheter for treating the tissue around a tumor cavity after removal of the tumor, especially in vivo in the brain, is described. A formulation for using these compounds of Formula (II) as a physiological solution is described. These compounds are formulated to be physiologically-acceptable, and may have a radiolytic protectant present. The compound is formulated and used in vivo in an animal in brachytherapy in an implantable catheter.
In addition, due to the rapid renal clearance of the compounds of Formula (II), they may be used to study kidney function.
A process for preparing a compound of Formula (II) comprises radioiodinating a compound of Formula (I) 
wherein: m, n, X, R, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above, with an radioiodinating agent, under these conditions a small amount of the radioactivity may be as the bisiodinated compound of the formula 
wherein: m, n, X, R, R1, R2, R3 and I* are as defined as above.
The process to prepare the compounds of Formula (II) is also provided so that minimum exposure to the radiation is provided during preparation while providing high yield and purity; less than 15%, preferably less than 10%, of unbound iodine is present at the end of the iodination reaction. Upon completion of the radioiodination reaction any unbound iodide is further reduced to less than 5%, preferably less than 3%, in the final solution.